


【R27】魅魔天使Reborn

by qunshanzhiwu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunshanzhiwu/pseuds/qunshanzhiwu
Summary: 魅魔R诱惑人类27，pwp，不要在意剧情但是没写多少，所以在意剧情也没用
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 22





	1. 目标一：世界第一的魅魔

  
“你就是沢田纲吉吗？”  
  
男人的声音骤然响起时，沢田纲吉吓得心脏都快跳出来了。他刚要打开小网站，页面还在加载中，听到声音后他手忙脚乱地点了叉，转身用身体挡住电脑桌面，生怕被人发现他深夜的小秘密。  
  
屋子里黑漆漆的。  
  
“你……你是谁？”沢田纲吉结结巴巴地反问道，冷静下来他才想起这是他自己租的单间，眼前的男人才是擅闯民居的外人。  
  
男人对他的电脑桌面毫无兴趣，他上前两步，走到沢田纲吉面前，借助电脑的微微荧光，沢田纲吉这才发现这个男人其实长得十分帅气，英俊非凡，当然气场也很强大。  
  
沢田纲吉紧张地咽了咽口水，来者不善，善者不来，废柴规避危险的本能告诉他，这个男人很可怕。  
  
“我是你的天使，我叫Reborn。”  
  
“天使？”沢田纲吉往他的背后瞅了瞅。  
  
“无翼天使。”Reborn补充道，又往他靠近了一点，“我接到任务，要培养你成为一个优秀的成年人。”  
  
“所以？”沢田纲吉一边假笑着一边回应道。来人身材比他高大，肌肉比他饱满——沢田纲吉瞬间就得出了暴力反抗他打不过对方的结论。

“所以，我来当你的家庭教师了。”  
  
沢田纲吉被逼到书桌前，双手往后撑在书桌上，昂头看着紧逼而来的Reborn。  
  
“顺带一提，我还是一只优秀的魅魔。”  
  
Reborn说着，一边用身体岔开沢田纲吉的双手，一边揽住沢田纲吉的细腰，扣着他的脑袋，不容置疑地吻了下去。  


  
  
事情怎么会变成这样？

沢田纲吉跪在床脚，身上只穿了一件衬衫，突然闯进来的男人坐在床上，裤子脱了一半，又大又粗的性器从内裤里弹出来，弹在他的脸上，Reborn扶着性器用前端溢出来的湿热粘滑的液体在他脸上画着圈。纲吉被浓厚的男性气息冲得头昏脑胀，险些喘不过气来。

“不用急，慢慢来。”Reborn并不急着插进纲吉的嘴里，龟头好几次擦过纲吉的嘴唇，把红嫩的唇瓣抹成一片水色。

“我的时间很多，你可以先适应适应。”

纲吉眨眨眼，眯着眼睛看坐在他面前的男人——男性魅魔，又说是他的天使的家伙。长相倒是很天使，但是行为怎么这么和天使这种圣洁的生物完全不匹配呢？

“魅魔也可以是天使吗？”

“当然可以。”Reborn掐住他的两颊，逼着纲吉撅起嘴唇，又把龟头塞进他的嘴唇里，抵住他的上颚，“来，尝一尝。”

纲吉试着伸出舌头舔了舔流出来的液体，味道并不浓厚——至少比起他在小黄文里听说浓厚的膻腥味要好很多，甚至有点甜丝丝的蜜味，他忍不住又舔了一口。

“是甜的诶。”纲吉主动张开嘴巴，像吃冰棒一样，摇着脑袋整个吃下去，又整个吐了出来。如此反复几次，冰棒不但没有变小，反倒变得越发炽热涨大起来。口水顺着柱身淌下去，打湿一片黑色耻毛。

“因为我是最优秀的魅魔。”Reborn拍拍纲吉的脸蛋，耐心教导他，“把嘴张大一点，然后把牙齿收一收，对，就像这样，用唇肉包住牙齿。”

纲吉摇着脑袋，埋头卖力地用舌头和嘴唇服务着眼前的器官——老实说，他为什么要这样做来着？

好像忽然就变成这样了。纲吉想了想，又觉得这个问题毫无意义。他动了动喉咙，在吞吐的间隙咽下一口快要含不住的不明液体混合物。

“不要吃太多了。”Reborn捏着他的脑袋抬起来，手指抹去纲吉嘴角的一点津液，“男性魅魔的体液有催情作用，发情过度会不好受的。”

纲吉乖巧地侧头舔了舔Reborn的手指。

“好孩子。”Reborn摸了摸纲吉的脸蛋——他的脸上现在沾满了魅魔的前液和纲吉的口水，头发胡乱地贴在脸颊上，本来变得又脏又乱又淫荡，对于魅魔来说，却是最好看的风景。

要是有点眼泪，就更完美了。

“张嘴，吸口气——对，”Reborn说着，还没等纲吉反应过来，便一口气整根插入他的嘴巴中。

异物突然顶到喉咙和舌根的感觉特别不好受，纲吉呜呜叫着，抓住Reborn的西装裤想要吐出来，却被Reborn按着脑袋不能动。干呕的反应引起纲吉的喉咙一收一缩，反倒使嘴里的器官又涨大了一圈。

“别怕别怕。”Reborn一边温柔地安抚，一边满足地擦去纲吉脸上泪水，“还没到最深处呢。”

还没等身下的人缓过气来，Reborn便抓起纲吉的脑袋大开大合操干起来。

完全没有做好准备的沢田纲吉被猛烈的冲击欺负得涕泪横流，生理性的眼泪大滴大滴地落下，魅魔的性器一点也没有人情味，大得不可思议，发起情来的魅魔更不会照顾他的猎物承不承受得住。两颊被撑得又酸又累，嘴唇也被磨得红彤彤的，最重要的是，沢田纲吉忽然想起事情是怎么变成这样的。

眼前这个长相帅气、兴致满满的天使魅魔分明是在强吻了他之后，光明正大地使用了催眠术。

更可怕的是，沢田纲吉明明知道是催眠术，却完全反抗不了。

渐渐的，纲吉居然也慢慢地适应了Reborn的抽插动作，从被动的承受，变成了主动收紧两颊挤压在口中抽插的性器，因为太过主动，Reborn抽出来时，两人都听见了纲吉滋溜溜地吸水声。

“学习能力很强，阿纲。”Reborn喘了一口气，摸了摸纲吉的头发。

于是Reborn又一次顶到喉咙之时，纲吉看准时机嘬了一口。

眼睛一直瞄着上面的纲吉看见Reborn喉结翻动着，黑沉沉的眼睛看着他，将将抽出来的性器颤抖着，射了他一脸。

纲吉抹了一把脸，手上全是白浊。

——绝景。

魅魔天使Reborn默默欣赏了一分钟脸上全是精液、眼角挂着泪珠的纲吉，直到对方慢慢发起抖来，才蹲下身拦腰抱起他。

“我的体液开始发挥效用了。”Reborn沉稳地说道。

感受着一波波热潮在体内不停地翻滚冲撞的纲吉缩在Reborn怀里，难耐地扭动着躁动不安的身体。

“不用担心，夜还很长，我们时间充足。”

Reborn放下纲吉，一粒一粒地解开身上的西装扣。


	2. 目标二：世界第一的春药

沢田纲吉一碰到柔软的床垫，就忍不住缩着身体发起抖来。一股股情潮像海浪拍打在沙滩上，绵绵不绝，生生不息。他像受了风寒的病人一样一下冷一下热，下身硬得生疼，细微的摩擦也是一场难熬的挑战，后穴里不自觉地分泌了不少肠液，顺着腿根流到大腿上。最难受的是，他被情欲烧得出了一身汗，汗水淋漓地在床单上蹭来蹭去，衬衫背部洇得湿透，而眼前这个罪魁祸首的魅魔居然开始慢条斯理地脱起衣服来了！

——要不是沢田纲吉被情欲抽干了力气，全身上下软得一根手指都抬不起来，他早就推倒魅魔，撕开那身装模作样的西装，自己张开腿骑上去了。

“你到底想干什么？”虽然身体被人催眠，但是沢田纲吉偶尔还能恢复一点个人意识。身体被迫在情欲的狂涛中起起伏伏，迫切地渴求解放，潜意识却总感觉这是不对的，两种矛盾的情绪相互拉扯着，扯得沢田纲吉心烦意乱。

他的喉咙先前被顶得太深，声音也变得十分嘶哑：“为什么是我？”

“我说过我要教导你成为一名优秀的大人。首先做的当然是把你变成一个真正的成年人。”

Reborn勾着笑说着话，慢吞吞地把西装和内衬马甲解下来，还很有余裕地把衣服整整齐齐地叠放在一旁的椅子上，每一个动作都那么优雅，那么细心。

那么慢得让人难以忍受。

“很难受吗？”Reborn好心问。

“……”

“是你的错，我说了发情过度会不好受的。”  
  
“……我才不需要教导。”沢田纲吉气若游丝地反驳道。魅魔的催情效果来得气势汹汹，母胎单身二十多年的沢田纲吉哪里承受得住，光是说话就费尽了头脑里为数不多的清醒。他无力地揪着床单，像溺水的人努力想要抓住一点救命稻草。  
  
“你行不行啊？”他喘着气，勉强吐出两句破碎不堪的话，体内燥热得快要疯掉了，着急中说出的话不由得用上了讥讽的语气，“你真的是魅魔吗，怎么动作这么慢？”

“说得出嘲讽的话，看来催眠效果和催情效果都还需要加强一些。”

Reborn对沢田纲吉摇摇欲坠的状态完全不为所动，满意地看着他在床上扭动着四肢，追寻解脱无法解脱的样子，点评道：“不过这个想要反抗却反抗失败的样子好像还不错。”

Reborn扯下领带扔到沢田纲吉光裸的大腿上，丝绸布料略显冰凉的气息刺激得沢田纲吉并拢了双腿，夹着领带小幅度的摩擦着，感受那一点点微凉慢慢被磨得火热。他还穿着那件松松垮垮的衬衫，乳粒蹭到衣服上那一点点微不足道的磨蹭也刺激得他浑身发颤。

方才射在脸上的精液好像也被皮肤吸收了，脸上烫得厉害，沢田纲吉眼角通红，看到Reborn脱下裤子露出那身漂亮的腿部肌肉和流畅的线条曲线时，邪火在身体里蹿得更加不受控制了。

而与血脉喷张的身材相对的，魅魔不近人情的性器也显得格外吓人。

他刚才到底是怎么把这么大的东西吃进去的……沢田纲吉喉咙咽了咽口水，脑海里已经浮现出这么大的东西在他身体冲撞的情景。

——一定会坏掉的！这个魔鬼一定会把他弄坏的！

沢田纲吉满脑子叫着快逃，眼睛却很诚实地黏在Reborn的裸体上，甚至阴茎变得更硬了。

可恶啊！

“不要急。”Reborn跨上床，摸了一把沢田纲吉被汗水和肠液浇成一片泥泞的大腿，手下的身体为此肉眼可见地狠狠痉挛了一下，随后耸动着往他手心里蹭。

可恶的催眠！可恶的魅魔！

“马上让你体验到，世界第一魅魔绝佳的床上功夫。”

沢田纲吉勉强挤出一个无所畏惧的笑容，说话间还在喘气，身体因为魅魔的话兴奋得颤抖，热流从后穴里一股一股欢快地淌出来，为即将发生的事做积极的事前准备。

沢田纲吉咬牙，压住一声呻吟，从牙缝里挤出自己的回复：“……我拭目以待……”

Reborn低头，咬上了那两瓣嫣红的嘴唇。

魅魔吃下自己的体液会发生什么？

Reborn的舌头扫进纲吉热乎乎的嘴巴里，搅弄着口腔里又软又甜的舌头，纲吉瞪大了眼睛，明明脸上多的是情欲烧起的红晕，这会却因为过于震惊反倒有了些怪异的纯情感。

“初吻？”

Reborn推开纲吉，抹了抹那两片诱人的唇瓣。

“就算是我，夺走了你的初吻，还准备夺走你的初夜，这种事做起来没想到还是会有点不好意思。”

“……你吵死了！”

“不过，怎么办呢？”Reborn的双手伸进纲吉的衬衫，在他身上四处作弄着，纤长的手指在白嫩的皮肤上又掐又捏，漫不经心地点下欲望的火苗，“知道你这么纯情后，现在更想弄坏了。”

可恶可恶可恶！就知道是这样！

沢田纲吉目眦欲裂，蜂蜜般的眸光在烧透了、烧得通红的情欲铁炉里咕噜咕噜地滚着泡，冒着热。

管他是对是错！

——他受不了了！

纲吉张嘴，一口咬上Reborn的肩膀，甜丝丝的血液顺着白皙的皮肤流下，触目惊心的红色染红了视线，舌尖一勾，便把皮肤上的液体全数吞了下去。

Reborn一动也不动，摸了摸纲吉脑袋，带他偏离开自己的肩膀。任务目标眼神迷离，眼睛里包着满满的委屈和情欲堆出来的渴求，两条细腿勾着他的腰，屁股下意识地往他身下蹭弄着，饥渴的穴口贴在他的阴茎上张张合合“”。

“都说了不要吃我的体液了，蠢纲。”

“世界第一的魅魔的体液当然也是世界第一的春药。”

Reborn叹气，耐心地舔舐着沢田纲吉颤抖着的身体上的汗液。

“这下是真的搞不到天亮别想消停了。”


End file.
